wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cesaro
On January 6, 2012, Cesaro made his WWE live event debut in Jackson, Mississippi, where he teamed with Michael McGillicutty in a tag team loss to Alex Riley and Mason Ryan. Cesaro made his WWE television debut on the April 20, 2012, episode of SmackDown, appearing in a backstage segment with Aksana and Theodore Long, ending with him going to talk to General Manager John Laurinaitis about a contract. In storyline, the multilingual Cesaro served in the Swiss militia, before embarking on a career in rugby, which ended with him being banned for "excessive aggression". The following week, Cesaro defeated Tyson Kidd in what was billed as a tryout match. In May, Aksana revealed that she and Cesaro were lovers. On the July 3 Great American Bash SmackDown, Cesaro suffered his first loss, when he and Aksana were defeated in a mixed tag team match by The Great Khali and Layla, though Cesaro himself was not pinned. On the July 27 and August 3 episodes of SmackDown, Cesaro scored back-to-back non-title wins over United States Champion Santino Marella. On the following SmackDown, Cesaro suffered his first loss in a singles match as he was pinned by Christian. On August 19, during the SummerSlam pre-show, Cesaro defeated Santino Marella to win the United States Championship, his first title in WWE. Cesaro made his first televised title defense on the September 3 Raw, defeating Marella in a rematch. Cesaro next defended the title from Zack Ryder on September 16 at Night of Champions. On the September 21 SmackDown, Cesaro ended his relationship with Aksana, after an inadvertent distraction from her cost him his non-title match with Santino Marella. This led to a title rematch between Cesaro and Marella the following week, where Cesaro was able to retain his title. After Cesaro was defeated by Justin Gabriel in a non-title match on the October 22 Raw, the two were booked in a United States Championship match six days later at Hell in a Cell, where Cesaro successfully defended his title. Cesaro then began feuding with R-Truth after Truth saved Kofi Kingston from a post-match assault from Cesaro on the October 29 Raw. At the same time as his feud with Truth, Cesaro was successfully defending his title against Tyson Kidd on the October 31 episode of NXT. On November 18 at Survivor Series, Cesaro defeated R-Truth to retain the United States Championship. The feud continued on the following SmackDown, with Truth defeating Cesaro in a non-title match. Cesaro then defeated Truth in two more matches, first in a four-way match, which also included Kofi Kingston and Wade Barrett on the December 3 Raw and second on December 16 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs in a singles match, to retain his title. On the December 31 Raw, Cesaro issued a title challenge to Sgt. Slaughter as part of the "Champion's Choice Night" and then defeated Slaughter in the match that followed to retain his championship. Two days later on the January 2, 2013, episode of WWE Main Event, Cesaro defeated The Great Khali to retain his United States Championship. Afterwards, Cesaro began a feud with The Miz, who confronted Cesaro after he insulted Americans as being soft. In the pre-show of the Royal Rumble on January 27, Cesaro defeated Miz to retain the United States Championship. Later on in the pay-per-view, Cesaro entered his first Royal Rumble match at number twenty-two, but was the eighteenth man eliminated by the eventual winner John Cena. Cesaro's feud with Miz continued on February 17 at Elimination Chamber, where he retained the United States Championship via disqualification after Miz accidentally hit him in the groin. Cesaro and Miz faced off in Two-out-of-Three falls match for the United States Championship on the March 1 SmackDown, where Cesaro again retained his title. During the March 21 NXT tapings which aired on April 24 due to tape delay), Cesaro successfully retained his title against Adrian Neville during the "Clash of the Champions" NXT. On the April 15 Raw, Cesaro lost the United States Championship to Kofi Kingston, ending his reign at 240 days. Cesaro received his rematch for the title on the May 1 Main Event, but was again defeated by Kingston. On NXT, Cesaro started a feud with Sami Zayn on May 22 NXT, where Zayn scored an upset over Cesaro in his debut match. Cesaro later defeated Zayn in a rematch. On the 17 June Raw, Cesaro was revealed as the new associate of Zeb Colter and defeated William Regal. Cesaro began agreeing with Zeb Colter's views on America, much to the dismay of Michael Cole because Colter's xenophobic disposition ended up with a foreign-born patriot as a new disciple, while Cesaro's Eurocentrism goes against his anti-America views. On the July 3 NXT, Cesaro unsuccessfully challenged Bo Dallas for the NXT Championship. On July 14 at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, Cesaro and Colter's fellow client Jack Swagger competed in the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match, but were both unsuccessful as the match was won by Damien Sandow. The following night on Raw, Cesaro and Swagger, now billed as "The Real Americans", teamed together for the first time, but ended up being defeated by The Usos. On July 17 NXT, Cesaro was defeated by Leo Kruger in a triple threat number one contenders match for the NXT Championship, which also included Sami Zayn. On the August 21 NXT, Cesaro defeated Zayn in a two-out-of-three falls match to conclude the feud. On September 15, during the Night of Champions pre-show, the Real Americans competed in a number one contender Tag Team Turmoil match for the WWE Tag Team Championship, in which they were the last team eliminated by The Prime Time Players (Darren Young and Titus O'Neil). Simultaneously, the Real Americans began a feud with the returning Santino Marella after he defeated both of them in singles competition. On October 6 at WWE Battleground, the Real Americans defeated Marella and The Great Khali in a tag team match. The Real Americans moved onto feuding with Los Matadores, culminating in a tag team match on October 27 at Hell in a Cell, which Los Matadores won. The following night on Raw, The Real Americans defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Goldust in a non-title match. In the beginning of 2014, The Real Americans competed against several tag teams (Rey Mysterio and The Big Show/Sin Cara as well as The Usos), but weren't successful in winning. Cesaro also competed in the 30-man 2014 Royal Rumble match at the Royal Rumble, entering at number 21, but was eliminated by Roman Reigns. On the January 31 episode of SmackDown, Cesaro defeated Dolph Ziggler to earn a spot at the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. On the February 14, 2014 episode of SmackDown, Cesaro was billed just simply as "Cesaro", and defeated the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton in a non-title match. At the Elimination Chamber, Cesaro was the third participant eliminated by John Cena after he submitted to the STF. On an episode of Smackdown, The Real Americans were arguing, yet they still won the match when Cesaro neutralized Mark Henry. At the WWE Network event NXT Arrival, Cesaro defeated Sami Zayn for a fourth time. Afterward the two embraced and Cesaro showed respect for Zayn. Also, Cesaro's partnership with Swagger began to show cracks, with the two regularly getting involved in each other's matches, causing the other to lose by disqualification and almost get pushy with each other as a result. However, the team have held it together to go be a part of WrestleMania XXX in a turmoil match. The Real American's took part in the Wrestlemania Pre Show in a fatal four way involving Los Matadores, Curtis Axel and Ryback and The Usos. Cesaro and Swagger were the last team to be eliminated. After the match Swagger yelled at Cesaro for inadvertently knocking him from the ring, leading to an attempted Patriot Lock on Cesaro before Zeb ordered him to shake Cesaro's hand. Cesaro tricked Swagger into thinking the two would reconile, before turning giving Swagger the Cesaro Swing, putting an end to the Real Americans. Cesaro was announced as a surprise entrant in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXX, which he won by last eliminating The Big Show mirroring Hulk Hogan's victory against Andre via body slam. After the match Cesaro shook Big Show's hand as a sign of respect thus turning face for the first time in his WWE career. Category:United States Champions Category:Current Superstar Category:Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal Winners